Image sensors for use in photographing apparatuses such as digital still cameras, digital video cameras, or the like, sometimes create moiré and false color, etc., that do not originally exist on an object if light rays emanating from the object contain components of spatial frequency that exceeds the limit spatial frequency of the image sensor. To reduce the occurrence of such phenomena, an optical low-pass filter is conventionally used; however, if an optical low-pass filter is used, resolving power, a sense of resolution and contrast deteriorate.
Whereas, Patent Literature 1 discloses a photographing apparatus that achieves an optical low-pass filter effect to eliminate moiré, false color, etc., without the use of an optical low-pass filter by receiving object-emanating light rays via a plurality of pixels of different colors while moving an image sensor so that the image sensor traces a predetermined path (e.g., a circular path or a square path).